


Solo

by Dorkjitsu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkjitsu/pseuds/Dorkjitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Orig. published 2008) Donny needs some alone time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo

The turtle sat in the darkness of his bedroom, his skin glowing in the light of a computer screen. The digital clock by his side lit the time as 4:17 am; the lair was silent and he was sure to be the only soul awake at such an hour. None the less, his door was locked as an added precaution.   
  
Any other time of the day, he was expected to have an open door policy. People came in and out as they pleased- more often than not, carrying some unfortunate electronic that had departed this cruel world. It meant a complete lack of privacy, but he enjoyed doing these things for his family. He prided himself on his own dependability and his ability to provide materials and services to the people he cared about. Even so, he sometimes envied others their personal space. Maybe he should take a page from Raph's book: establish himself as a destructive force, develop rapid mood swings and repressed issues, and hole himself up in his room with such an attitude that no one would dare bother him. He shook his head, musing to himself. Such a ludicrous idea- who would keep up with the lair's maintenance then?   
  
He turned the sound off on his computer and reached beneath his desk. Behind the box of tissues hid a discreet pump-action bottle of generic hand lotion. Glancing at the door again, he placed both the box and the bottle beside himself on the desk. His focus turned to the computer as he pulled up a password safe file and double checked that the volume was turned off. After a triple check, he was satisfied that it would indeed be silent.   
  
He clicked the play option and leaned back in his chair, trying not to wince as it creaked. As the moments passed, he became enraptured with the video and his cautious paranoia dissipated, his concentration only for the images on the screen.   
  
His hands rested in his lap and he began to stroke his right thumb along the skin of his inner thigh. The digit moved in lazy circles as he slowly became aroused. His other hand moved to the opposite thigh, running the length from behind his knee to where his plastron met skin. He spread his legs further to allow himself better access and he felt his breath shorten.   
  
His thumb ceased its teasing circles and moved up to the junction between his plastron and inner thigh. Both hands were now caressing the sensitive skin found there; his eyes never leaving the screen. He pinched the flesh just slightly, letting out a small moan. The pressure beneath his lower plates grew steadily as he worked himself up. Removing his left hand, he reached between his plastron and shell, searching for...   
  
"Mmmnh."   
  
Still hidden from view, his thumb stroked up and down the underside of his tail, making his cock twitch. He used his thumb and first finger to grasp the tip and proceeded to rub, circle, and lightly twist the thick appendage. His chest rose and fell as his breath came heavy and his pulse quickened. Letting out a groan of relief, he released himself, lowering into his hand.   
  
Continuing the ministrations on his tail with his left hand, he brought his right to trace the veins of his member. He leaned his head back, but kept his gaze on the computer screen as he let out a primal sound.   
  
Noticing the time left on the stream of video, he decided that he had taken enough time to fondle. He reached over to the bottle and retrieved a generous amount of lotion. His right hand gripped the base of his cock and he felt it pulse with excitement. Aided by the slick lubrication, he pumped his fist from base to tip, then back, repeating the motion with mounting speed. His other hand left the ridges of his tail to cup his balls, eliciting a gasp. They fell heavy in his palm as he massaged the sensitive flesh.   
  
His hand pumped faster and his hips rose slightly from the chair to meet with thrusts. His mind swam with pleasure as he gave his balls a squeeze. His hand was nearly a blur as it pistoned vigorously and he went to grip his tail again. Panting and short of breath, his cock jerked, coming dangerously close to the edge.   
  
He let out a moan, continuous and in abandon.   
  
He gave his tail a yank, hard and abrupt.   
  
He exploded, a splash on his plastron and colors in his vision.   
  
The floating sensation died sooner than he'd like- it always did when he touched himself. The tension that had driven him was replaced by a feeling of emptiness that had come to sadden him, as if serving as a reminder that such a thing was meant to be shared. Nature's way of pushing him to seek out a mate and breed. He had stopped telling his body that there was no natural mate to be found.   
  
He heaved a sigh; there was still work to be done and programs to be tested. He cleaned up and clicked out of the program, frowning at the window that popped up.   
  
_Your Trial Period of National Geographic's Mating Habits of North American Turtles Has Expired. Please Click The Buy Now Option To Purchase The Video_


End file.
